


【日狛】然後呢。沒有然後………

by sparrowvoice0205



Category: Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-23
Updated: 2021-01-23
Packaged: 2021-03-15 10:00:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28936659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sparrowvoice0205/pseuds/sparrowvoice0205
Relationships: Hinata Hajime/Komaeda Nagito





	【日狛】然後呢。沒有然後………

※依舊OOC

※沒什麼語序，想到什麼斷斷續續地湊成的（大致上就是我自個喜歡的模樣）

※流水帳

清醒之後，一切都像是夢一般，日向僅僅依稀記得夢裡的末後，其餘的顯得都有些含糊，起身的東西連結在太陽穴上的感應器隨之脫落，環視一旁寥寥可數的幾具膠囊艙的開啟，大家都努力在梳理腦海裡亂成一團的記憶。

斷斷續續，閃現而過的是那夢中叫彼此都驚駭的事件，一具具躺臥在血泊之中的軀體，他們的名字是最先浮現的，在這樣難受的情況下，許是大家都剛從同一個夢裡清醒，腦中閃現第二具遺體時，某一處的人嗚咽著哭喊著，這樣的情況猶如倒數一般，慢慢地察覺著彼此，日向似乎覺得大概快到了。

眼前浮現是一個模樣不甚清晰的人，許是彼此共同的記憶對他不帶有好感，模樣才顯得如此的，但對於他自己卻有些放不下心，閉眼的潛入自個的意識之中，日向追著他的身影，越往他靠去一切都像是系統崩潰了一般，不斷的跳出雜訊，就在即將抓住他時，一陣刺耳的鈴聲響起，刺疼了日向的耳膜，一瞬間自己都愣住了。

「……………」

室內一片靜。

日向也不知道自己怎麼緩過來的，只是恍惚間，那人像是引導一般讓自己想起了他。

沿著燒斷的繩子，那手給匕首狠狠地貫穿而過，癱著雙手，滲出淚水的雙眼未能瞑目的睜著，灰綠色的虹膜如斷了線一般滾入深淵之中，僅存瞳孔四周一層薄薄地色彩。

被吸緊的膠條勾勒出那人大張的嘴甚至是用力過猛般的吃入不少而造成膠條的剝落，天曉得他是怎麼被凌虐的，別過頭自己是有些不忍在看這人的模樣，不若其他人在見到誰的死亡時感到傷感，縱然見到任何人死去自己也多少有這樣的情愫，但對於他……。

一定會醒過來的。

垂下眼眸，艙內的他靜靜地睡著，但透過自己的喚醒機制，他的臉色開始顯得躁動不安，俊俏的臉隨著眉頭緊縮扭曲著，薄薄的眼皮之下滾動著，眼睫輕顫著，映著艙內微弱的燈光閃動著細碎影子，最後落在一泓淺灰色的湖水之中，那眸子緩慢地左右張望著，滾了一圈後落在自己的身上，沿著腰間往上攀著視線在於日向對上了眼，揚起一抹笑意，迎接著他。

一開始倒也沒什麼異常，畢竟許多事情上大家的身體都處於恢復階段，無論是無力的雙腿踏出虛浮的腳步，還是視覺的差異，一切都像是這裡才並非真實的。

-

一開始狛枝也認為自己昏沈的腦袋是因為剛從睡夢中甦醒，一切才如此無法適應，但隨著時間拉長，不適感依舊沒消減，反而隨著時間劇增，幾乎是到了自己的重心都給腦袋壓到時，才從日向的驚呼發覺自己已經傾倒在地面。

混沌的腦海中，狛枝能聽見日向的叫喚。只是隨著自己的意識遠離，他的聲音如隔水面一般。

睜開眼的瞬間，身體正低燒著，而伴隨自己這樣輕微的動作，狛枝也不曉得觸動了什麼機制，身體…不應該說只是眼前的事旋轉著連帶著腦袋開始不清楚，這樣的感覺持續了多久狛枝也不清楚，只是癱著任由一切在眼前顛倒辦的晃蕩著。

輕微地動著左手，雖然是這麼想，但哪兒已經沒有那東西，只是手臂隨著神經的作用動著，上頭莫名的壓著一個重物似的，緩慢地瞥過視線，入眼便是那人一頭的棕色髮絲，隨著呼吸起伏著的肩頭。

「日……」乾澀的嘴開闔著，但除了氣息外幾乎構不了什麼語句，況且對方也正熟睡著，怎麼有法察覺自己這般微弱的反應。

反正也沒什麼特別的事。

如此想著，狛枝側過頭，窗外是不甚明亮的太陽，大概是日落或者清晨了吧，一切也都靜得很，憑著記憶，這裡的場景自己相當的熟悉，總覺得自己有種回家的感覺，有著一絲絲安心，但是一想到自己又躺在這裡，或許便不會再有下一次了吧。

隨著自己細微的動作，散落在額前的髮絲慢慢地滑落，一想到自己不知道又再這裡耗了多久，就覺得十分可惜，那時是說自己剩多久來著………。

不過就算知道又如何，經過多久自己完全記不得，生命的最後懶懶地這樣度過說實話挺無力的，畢竟自己的一生總是那麼精彩，卻在最後只是最一般的慢慢死去什麼的。

「……呼……」吐著氣，許是姿勢不良，日向給自己壓著麻木的手臂喚醒，止住一切動作，日向抬著手一動也不敢動。

頓了好一會才察覺自己眼角餘光的異樣。

「！！」本來純白的餘光視線中混入了一抹淺灰，雖說在這樣的清晨產生這樣的錯覺也挺正常的，加以確認的下一刻便發現狛枝不知道幾時已經清醒了。

一時間也不知道說什麼，大致上就從他昏倒那時吧。

約莫兩週前了吧，昏倒之後的狛枝經過罪木的救護後大概可以確認沒什麼即刻的生命危險，只是身體微微發著熱，可能是不太舒服的關係吧，大夥把他扛起後，便一併乘船離去，一路上罪木也細心看照著，本來應該是沒什麼大礙著，不過遲遲未能清醒，回到路地上後自然的也把人轉入一般的醫院，曾經的記錄也才隱隱讓他們知道了些，雖然一開始基於患者自身的事跟他們並沒有親屬關係，日向自然不能得知關於狛枝多少的病情，下意識的還以為也許是什麼精神疾病史吧，頭幾天也就放置在醫院交由醫護人員看顧。

然而自己終究還是對於狛枝放心不下，幾天的探望讓護士不由得便在閒聊時說出了口。

「狛枝桑也真是……不過能遇上日向君這麼好的朋友也值得了吧…畢竟沒有家人…在這樣的時候…」

看過許多垂死的老年患者在終末時依舊等不到兒孫滿堂的團聚，那般的落寞，總覺得不適合再一個正值青壯年的少年身上，加上日向的寒暄，護士才不小心說出這樣的哀歎。

怎麼說自己聽到這些更是放不下，都這樣了他還剩多久呢，自己是很想問的，可是醫生確實要保護關於狛枝的病情而且這一切都是護士不小心說漏了嘴，要問起總覺得對不住對方。

唯一能的只是一天天的期待在他醒來的時候至少不是孤身一人，輕撫著那給截掉的左手，插滿點滴的手臂讓他的溫度降到極低，甚至有些寒冷，要不是眼前的他胸膛還隨著呼吸起伏著，日向真覺得自己只是在等一個早已經長眠的人似的。

不過今天的改變，終於讓自己的等待有了意義。

兩人愣愣地想看了會兒，日向自發的拿起一旁的水杯，用棉花棒沾著水點上狛枝唇瓣上，看著他同步抿著嘴，蒼白的臉色上漸漸地多了一點紅潤。

隨後是只會醫生，來查看下狛枝的情況，雖然自己已經知道大概了，但是醫生也算是不知情的人，所以日向也只能被請出病房。

「時候還挺早的……」看著狛枝，日向說著。

「…嗯」經過一段時間狛枝也已經能稍微說出話來的應著。

「要出去走走嗎…」

「咦…像我現在的廢人可以嗎？」短時間內自己恐怕還是連站立都有些問題，畢竟力氣也衰退了不少。

「啊？…讓你走的話怕是連大門都還沒走出去又得送你回來了」一面說著，日向目光瞥了一旁的輪椅。

按理會許日向該帥氣的公主抱起對方，但礙於狛枝也不小一隻，所以最終只是像前幾日看見的現學現賣起來，攙扶著狛枝慢慢地從床上起來，腳一落地的瞬間狛枝的重量全落在日向身上，撐著緩慢地移往一旁的輪椅，坐了上去，雖然雙腳還能自由的受自己的控制舉起，不過一時間要撐起全身重量這事狛枝也勉強他不來。

「像這樣要維持多久呢……」順口的問著，也許狛枝能向自己多少坦誠些關於病情的時。

舉著潔白的腳，狛枝繃直了他，努力撐著，最終只是維持了幾秒便癱下來跌回輪椅的腳踏上，淡淡地說。

「不清楚呢……不過看這樣子得復健了吧……」

「復健…」

「嗯…就像孩子學步一樣慢慢的走來恢復」

「這樣啊……那果然還是得住院吧…」

「這倒不一定…」沉下臉來。

沈默了會，直到電梯前日向駐足著上前按電梯時才恢復對話。

「是打算放棄治療嗎…」那聲音有些過分冷淡，日向也不曉得自己保持怎麼的心情去問，但狛枝總是能笑著把謊言圓回來。

「不久是復健罷了…定期回診就好了」

「這樣啊…」推入電梯中，面向著電梯門的狛枝透著那有些模糊的門面倒也看不清日向的神情。

電梯門要開了。電子音提示著。

「那你要出院嗎…」推出狛枝日向問著。

「如果可以的話…當然啊…留在這裡可會很無聊的啊」

「一個人？」

「啊…應該沒問題的」

「那個啊…多少你還記得吧…離開前的事…」

「日向君是在說那個呢？」

「是你先問我要不要做你朋友的吧」

—嗯…因為是朋友自然不能放任他一個人

但這一切自然不是什麼復健可以改善的。

雖然一開始自己確實會積極的陪同，但是總是時常給請離狛枝的身邊，透過復健室的玻璃窗，日向看著，裡頭在兩個單槓之間練習走著的狛枝，步伐並沒有錯，只是明顯的無力，在腳步踏出後顫抖著癱軟下身。

短短十五分的練習對於狛枝而言幾乎是快有半天一般漫長，當然恢復也跟他練習的積極度成強烈的反比。

不過有這樣的練習，自然也出的滿身的汗，洗澡的部分自然也是日向幫忙，甚至是吹那頭柔軟的鬈髮，雖然沒捲過棉花糖，但隨著吹風機的加熱，本來軟塌的髮絲漸漸恢復彈性蓬鬆的纏繞在自己指節上，這感覺確實有些像廟會上攤販拿起棍棒捲起來。

直到狛枝的頭髮近乎全乾日向才願意放過他，即使他也沒法跑上哪，只是胡亂晃著增加困難度來干擾。

按照狛枝的說法，自己自然會好的，會慢也是因為本來就是身體不太好的關係。

半信半疑的看著，日向沒像去戳破他的謊言，選擇的只是陪伴。

時日已久，疲乏感讓狛枝越來越少調戲日向，甚至是有時帶他起來要出門散步也能在靠上日向的肩頭時睡著，好幾次都讓日向以為他昏過去了，確認了整個情況後才從那均勻地吐息知道。

變化慢慢地從一些不易注意的事開始，例如那頭宛如火焰跳躍著的粉白鬈髮，最近怎麼也提不起精神，同他主人的雙眼一般，一天有將近一半的時間都在休息。

每一天都是這樣的度過，日向那一天也是藉口著，不如換個醫生看看的強制帶走狛枝。

「就像綁架犯一樣呢…」一點也不問人的意願。

那一天落腳是在哪呢，記得是一間旅館，比起一開始要攙扶狛枝來待人，這些日子日向也開始習慣打橫抱起對方，在放上床鋪時日向順勢的也跌上床，撐在狛枝身上。

低著頭，這些天來，自己總是越發不怎麼忍心看著他，給針頭戳過的臂彎早已沒法承受再多一次的施打，滿目瘡痍的臂彎，光是看都不捨，別說是去碰了，雖然狛枝自個也會去閃躲，可是也不能躲往哪，只是側身的同時喘著氣音叫日向小心。

捲起的衣袖口露出的上臂，除了一點點的針孔外便是他過度使用後瘀血泛紫的蒼白。

為得減少與那處的磨蹭，當然也是為得在上頭敷藥免得感染，狛枝的袖口便沒再放下過，更衣也是小心翼翼的。

扣著狛枝的手腕，與之右手緊緊交扣著，彼此之間充滿著無法填補的空隙，過於削瘦的他，即使綁走他，自己也全然無法阻止有人把他從自己身邊帶走。

「……所以他」

作為咖啡店的老闆，不經意的與客人閒聊了起來，一開始也只是看那人孤身一人，明明還是個俊俏的青年，或許是在等女朋友之類的上前攀談，怎麼也沒想過聽到這樣叫人遺憾的事。

「咦？什麼呢…」啜飲了口黑咖啡，放下被子後那青年訝異地回道。

眼神中滿滿的驚訝，像是剛剛出現在這裡似的。

「欸…不嫌棄的話，老闆可以告訴我嗎？」

「………」雖然從剛剛就覺得這人有些奇怪，但一覺得他可能是失去戀人而正處於失神的狀態，不過這真的有些超過了。

不過老闆還是稍微複述了下對方講的故事，大致上也能猜想到最後，那受病痛折磨著的戀人，一般的電影也能看見，帶他去最期望的地方看一眼這世界的最後，安安靜靜地躺臥在自己懷裡死去什麼的。不免為青年感到遺憾，本來想對給這年輕的小夥子一些鼓勵贈送一些甜食振作點的。

卻被拒絕了。

「這可是我老婆留下來的配方啊…因為他也不在了…所以這種感覺我能動的…來吧！別客氣」

「啊…不是這樣的…只是對於甜的我…」困擾地垂下眼眸，青年道。

這樣的最後，結束在一位客人的進入。

叮鈴的響起推開門的聲音，老闆側過頭去看。

「客人不好意思我們打烊囉」

「喂狛枝…」

「？誰」對於對方的呼喚，狛枝回過頭探望著，露出困惑的神情。

「嘆…抱歉我來帶人的…這傢伙有點失憶症，一沒看好就亂跑……」

「這樣啊」

「那我幫他打包一下」

隨著雙方的拉扯，看來原來的客人真的把對方忘了，基於對方看起來也不想壞人，甚至還問著客人的餐點付錢了嗎之類的小事情，拉扯間像是不小心扯到衣袖，一拉緊的瞬間，那青年瑟縮著身體，吃痛得齜牙咧嘴。

「啊…抱歉…」隨之那人立刻鬆開對方，關切的上前查看手臂。

這時老闆才隱約地察覺到不對勁。

那一天的鬧劇在對方好不容易恢復記憶後才帶走，那被喚作狛枝的客人。

幾天後大概是出於愧疚還是狛枝忽然想起自家的餐點，那人又一次造訪，打著這機會，老闆順著問了個明白。

「雖然我也不是很懂…但是這大概就是那傢伙的幸運吧…把一切都忘了，連自己生病的事也是…治療的途中就這樣跑走了」

「真的難以想像呢……」

「啊…我該走了」

「也是不耽誤您，有幸的話兩位在一起來光顧吧」

※一直都很喜歡病態的角色，所以一看到狛枝那樣子完全無法抵抗的入坑。（另外以前不知道犯什麼病也稍微查照了淋巴癌，大致上就用保存在記憶的片段補個短篇。

※一直很喜歡一個標題【然後呢。沒有然後………】以這個為題的日狛。

最後謝謝看這麼亂的語言還看到這的您。

（其餘）

雖然關係少，但是找到初音的深幸感覺挺適合兩人的，不過感覺就是BE。

曾想過對於他的那起伏之大的人生，淡淡地結束什麼的，不過就是不想BE


End file.
